


April and Some Fools

by Xingbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekXing, Cheesy, M/M, Office Romance, Short & Sweet, Slight!chansoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: Baekhyun dislikes the new temp but surprisingly, it was what he needed in his dull life.





	April and Some Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~!
> 
> This was supposed to be an "April Fools" fic because it was my bday, like a gift to myself. but life happened and I wasn't able to finish it until now! So I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> slight!chansoo (very, slight)
> 
> (also slightly reviewed it so it may have some grammar errors and stuff)

Baekhyun arrived at his job early in the morning. His boring, typical, office job. In at 8am, sitting at a cubicle, working in silence. He thinks it was slowly killing him but didn’t have any proof of it yet.

It had been the same routine for the past six years. He sighed and grumpily sat down at his desk, “One day, one day I’ll quit. Just quit and walk out and I’ll have no regrets.” He whispered to himself.

The only thing that was new, was the new temp they hired next to his cubicle. The woman that usually occupied it was out on maternity leave, so they brought someone in to take over her job while she was gone. Baekhyun felt sorry for him, he looked excited, shiny and new but soon enough he was going to realize what a mistake taking this job was.

Yixing, that was the temps name, often asked for his help and tried to pick up small conversation here and there but Baekhyun just didn’t have the energy for it most of the time. Besides, he didn’t want to befriend coworkers, it was a rule of his.

 

“Hey,” Baekhyun heard the whisper but pretended not to, “Hey, pssst.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “What?!” He replied angrily.

“I think I broke the printer.” Yixing informed him, unfazed by the tone in Baekhyun’s voice.

Baekhyun sighed and got up, this was the third time Yixing had “broken” the printer since he got here.

“Let’s go see what you did now.” Baekhyun said as he led the way.

Baekhyun opened the printer paper rack to see if any paper had gotten stuck, it hadn’t. He checked the ink and the cartridge was full and placed correctly, the printer was connected and on, he checked the mini screen and there was no alert message.

“Everything seems fine.” He said as he checked the paper again.

“Well every time I print something it doesn’t work correctly.” Yixing pouted.

Baekhyun sighed, for the hundredth time it seemed, and went back to his desk to print something. When he came back to the printer there was a giggling Yixing leaning against the wall.

Baekhyun looked at the paper, everything looked fine except for the giant troll face on the corner. “Did you do this?” He asked seriously.

“Yeah! Its funny right?” Yixing hit his shoulder softly and walked back to his desk, still laughing.

Baekhyun looked around the printer and there was nothing to give away how Yixing had done this. Still pensive and trying to figure out Yixing’s trick he sat down at his desk and absentmindedly began to type on his computer. He heard Yixing’s giggles again.

Baekhyun turned to glare at him before turning back to his computer screen, finally realizing that everything was upside down.

“What the—” He pressed buttons but still everything was upside down, “Did you do this?!” He asked but Yixing simply shrugged and smirked at him.

Baekhyun took out his phone. He was not about to ask Yixing for help. He googled how to reverse it, which only made Yixing laugh at him before turning back to his work.

Usually Baekhyun wasn’t tired after a boring day at work but dealing with Yixing’s antics all day made him want to crawl under his blankets and take a long nap. A really, long, nap.

 

“So, he likes you?” Sehun asked over lunch the next day.

“No. He was making jokes because of the stupid holiday. It was so annoying.” Baekhyun fumed as he kept stabbing the food on his plate with his fork, “We’re supposed to be adults!”

Sehun chuckled at him. He worked on the floor below Baekhyun and Yixing and had seen Yixing around once or twice. Usually around Baekhyun.

“Hey Baekkie, Bye Baekkie.” Yixing waved as he passed by them with his lunch.

Baekhyun gave him a death glare, only amusing Yixing even more.

“Nicknames already? I like the pace of this relationship.” Sehun eyed Baekhyun, who was still glaring at Yixing.

 

Aside from the casual ‘Hello’ or ‘Bye’ Yixing didn’t really speak to Baekhyun. Baekhyun was more than okay with that and Yixing never got discouraged even though Baekhyun always replied with a grunt, when he was lucky.

And then it stopped.

Suddenly Yixing wasn’t going out of his way to say ‘Hi’ to him or hold the door open when he saw him walking towards the building or leave a hot cup of coffee on his desk with a little smiley face on it.

Baekhyun casually walked by Yixing’s desk and when he saw him there, sitting down doing his work, it made Baekhyun angry.

He thought something bad had happened to the young temp but no. He was fine.

“Stop fooling around!” Baekhyun yelled at Yixing, who jumped out of his chair from being startled.

“W-what, I’m not!” Yixing pouted, “I was just taking a two-minute break!”

Baekhyun glared and walked away.

 

“You’re going to get wrinkles if you keep glaring like that.” Chanyeol teased Baekhyun.

“Shut up.” Baekhyun said as he continued to suck on the straw, loudly. He had drunk all of his Sprite already, but he continued to suck on the straw.

“Look at him,” Baekhyun pointed at Yixing with his cup, “Why is he always smiling?!”

Chanyeol turned to look at Yixing and then at Sehun who sat beside him, texting, “Dunno, maybe he’s not bitter and old like you!” Chanyeol was still hurt from Baekhyun telling him to shut up.

Glare. That seemed to be Baekhyun’s natural way to look at people now.

“You’re just mad he’s smiling at Kyungsoo and not at you.” Sehun said as he put his phone down.

“As if!”

Sehun’s words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

The next day Yixing found a hot cup of coffee waiting for him, with a face on it. He wouldn’t call it a smiley face. It was more of a slanted smile? As if the person who had left it for him had a hard time smiling in person as well.

Either way the thought made him happy. It was weird though, Kyungsoo was a good smiler.

Baekhyun continued to spin his pencil between his fingers nervously, he would casually try to look over his shoulder towards the cubicle next to him to see if he would spot Yixing, but he didn’t. He didn’t even try to talk to him at all that day.

The next day he did though.

“Hey Baekkie,” Yixing stopped Baekhyun at the end of the day, “Do you have any plans this Friday?”

Baekhyun’s eyes lit up, “No, why?” He asked casually.

Yixing looked away from Baekhyun’s face, staring directly at it and taking in his features always made him nervous, his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest.

It was too late though; he had already forgotten what he was going to ask.

Kyungsoo waved at Yixing from the elevator, “Never mind.” Yixing said, walking away.

Baekhyun looked at Yixing’s bright smile and once again had to swallow a bitter taste.

 

“Ask him out, before he does.” Sehun told him as he stood next to him, also staring at the two males who were waiting for the elevator.

 

Unlike Baekhyun, Chanyeol was bad at hiding his emotions. He mopped and groaned. Sighed and continued to loudly sigh until someone asked him what was wrong or pout when Baekhyun would tell him to shut up.

“What’s wrong?” Sehun asked, rolling his eyes.

Chanyeol inhaled and dramatically let out a loud sigh, “I think he really likes him. I lost my chance. I should’ve said something.” He kicked his feet and covered his face with his hands.

“I told you so.” Sehun smirked at Chanyeol’s pain, “I told you a whole two months ago to say something, but you didn’t so the ship has sailed.”

For some reason Baekhyun felt like those words were directed at him too. He shrugged it off and continued to sip on his wine while watching TV, trying to completely ignore Chanyeol’s problems.

 

“So why didn’t you do it again?” Kyungsoo asked as he bit into his slice of pizza.

“I was going to! I really was this time, but I just completely blanked out.” Yixing sighed.

“You should’ve done it the same day you figured out he was the one who actually left the coffee on your desk.” Kyungsoo rubbed his friends back, “You can do it! I know it.” He smiled reassuringly at Yixing.

“Thanks Soo, I must be pretty annoying huh?” Yixing asked sheepishly.

“Not at all. Besides talking about your problems makes me forget about Chanyeol, who is probably dating Sehun. I lost my chance; I don’t want you to lose yours.”

Yixing nodded. Losing his chance with Baekhyun was the last thing he wanted. He needed to man up and finally ask him out.

 

Sehun felt a cold shiver down his spine.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked from where he laid, on Sehun’s lap.

“I feel like someone just said something really vile and repulsive about me.” He pushed Chanyeol off his lap and got up to get more wine.

 

Baekhyun tried one more time. He left another coffee cup, with a better smiley face drawn on this time.

Yixing stared at the cup all day, he knew what he needed to do but if just looking at a cup made him freeze, he doesn’t think he’d be able to actually go through with it.

He didn’t.

It was the end of the day again and Baekhyun saw Yixing get up and get ready to leave.

He broke his pencil in half and got up from his chair to block Yixing’s path.

“H-hey Baekkie.” Yixing said nervously.

“Hey.” Baekhyun replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“I, um, I hope you had a good day.” Yixing said scratching the back of his neck.

Baekhyun glared at him.

“Did I do something wrong? I changed the ink I swear—”

“Ask me out.”

“And the paper that got stuck wasn’t me either—”

“Ask me out.”

“Did someone not wash the coffee pot? I washed it last time, so I thought I didn’t have to—”

“Ask me out!” Baekhyun yelled.

Yixing swallowed thickly, “Baekk—Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun stared him patiently.

“A-are you doing anything this weekend?” Yixing asked nervously, he could feel sweat run down his back and his palms becoming clammy.

“No. Pick me up at 7pm.” Baekhyun smiled, just a little. He handed Yixing a piece of paper before grabbing his things and leaving.

Yixing stared at the paper for five minutes. It had his address and phone number written down. He bit his bottom lip and smiled triumphantly. He quickly grabbed his things and left the office.

 

It had been two weeks since Baekhyun and Yixing started dating. The relationship dynamic was weird to Sehun but nevertheless, he thought they made a good couple. Thanks to Baekhyun and Yixing, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were able to admit to each other how they felt and also started dating.

“Baekkie please.” Yixing pouted.

“No.” Baekhyun firmly told him.

Yixing nodded sadly and put the flower crown back.

Baekhyun took a deep breath and put it on his head, making Yixing smile widely.

“You look so cute!” Yixing happily told him and proceeded to kiss Baekhyun’s face, all over, which in turn made Baekhyun really happy.

“This is gross.” Sehun said from behind them.

“You’re gross!”

Baekhyun and Sehun began to argue while Yixing happily held on to his boyfriend.

Chanyeol was happily walking towards his friends, while holding Kyungsoo’s hand tightly, until he saw them arguing. He quickly did a U-turn, “They look busy, let’s go eat over there!” Chanyeol led Kyungsoo to a food truck.

 

At the end of the day, Baekhyun liked to lay in bed next to Yixing. This was what made him the happiest. When they were both alone and were able to kiss and hold each other.

“I like you a lot, Baekhyunee.”

“I like you a lot too, Xingie.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 I hope you liked it! Follow me on twitter if you want to talk about more baekxing together *-* @1004bx


End file.
